Catastrophe
Summary Catastrophe is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. Catastrophe is a villain of the unnamed comics, frequently opposing many of the heroes of the series, altough she already helped them on certain occasions. Appearance and Personality Maria is a caucasian (Slightly tan) woman, measuring 1,74 meters and weighing 75 kg. She has a average figure and she has shoulder-length brown hair, and dark green eyes. She has thin lips and a expression that seems to be etternally sad. Her usual attire consists of formal, but comfortable clothes. Her "Catastrophe" costume consists of a single piece of clothing, made out of thin, tight and resistant black rubber covering her entire body (Except for the head, hands and feet), orange rubber gloves and boots, and a black-and-orange cowl that covers her entire head, only showing her mouth and eyes. Maria is a woman with low confidence and a certain level of depression, altough she isn't suicidal, she is quite nihilistic about herself. These characteristics aren't shown when she is using her powers, because they bring her confidence and joy. Maria is kind and gentle to those that she likes, altough such friends are hard, exactly because of her low confidence. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: '''Maria de Souza Carvalho. '''Alias: Catastrophe. Origin: '''-- '''Gender: Female. Age: '''26 years. '''Classification: Human supervillain. Powers and Abilities: 'Catastrophe Inducement, Luck Nullification, Fate & Destiny Alteration, Superhuman Strength, Durability, Speed, Agility and Reflexes, Regeneration (Low), skill in combat, book-smart. 'Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level, '(Her casual blows were said to have the power of a nuke, altough the credibility of such a thing is debatable; Can easily one-shot the Super MC with a serious punch; When she punched the ground, she created a massive chasm on the edges of Rio de Janeiro, unabling people to get in or out by car or foot) '''much higher via Catastrophe Inducement. '(She can literally make supervolcanoes explode, storms happen, meteors fall to the arena, and etc). '''Speed: Hypersonic. '(Much faster than speeding sniper bullets; Casually dodges a barrage of punches that had the "speed of bullets", and she already blitzed Mirror Man while he was nerfed) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5. '(Capable of lifting Heavy Carl and tossing him away) 'Striking Strength: Class GJ. Durability: Multi-City Block+ Level. (Resisted a light beam from Mirror Man, that had the temperature of the sun) Stamina: High. '(Able to fight a group of superhumans and, after the battle, fleeing from the city until she was completely out of the city's reach) 'Range: Average melee range. '''Up to '''one kilometer '''with normal Catastrophe Inducement, Planetary''' with focused Catastrophe Inducement'.' Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: '''Average; Book-smart and she is pretty good at boxing. Also, she is very creative to employ her catastrophe inducement. '''Weaknesses: Low confidence, vulnerable to mental attacks/manipulation from deceitful people, she doesn't fully controls her powers. Feats: - Caused a gamma wave, a event that destroyed almost all life on Earth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: TECHNIQUES: Catastrophe: Catastrophe's signature technique is the ability to induce catastrophes/events with terrible consequences on a large radius, and Catastrophe's powers may attack consciously or not, altough it is rarer for them to appear not consciously. These powers have a complex method of working, and at touch or by simple will, Catastrophe can make the entire system of a machine fail, make meteors that were simply orbiting around the place to fall at the enemy (Or friends), make particle accelerators stop working correctly (And forcing them to create black holes), make lighting bolts fall on enemies and friends alike on a normal thunderstorm, and even making supernovas that shouldn't happen if she is on the correct place. The nature of her powers make her be ranked as a major planetary threat, one of the main reasons for her depression. She can make simple things happen (Like making someone trip and fall with their neck on a rock that was "magically" there, breaking their neck), and make much more difficult things happen (Like a volcanic eruption). However, one curious thing about her is that, the events caused by that power never affects her, even when they should. Like when a supervolcano exploded and when a gamma wave devastated all lifeforms from earth, she was left unnafected by the events caused by her. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans